


Letters

by Beachedking



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chairman Rose isn’t physically present but he’s kinda here?, Conflicted Dad Feelings, Early Mornings, Gen, Improving One’s Self, Letters, Light Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: Bede is not sure what to say to the former chairman.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Poplar | Opal, Beet | Bede & Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first Pokémon fic I have never cared enough about Pokémon’s stories to write a fic about it before. Well, I mean, I cared about Sun but this is SwoShi so.
> 
> I hope it’s not too ooc! I tried my best! Bede’s still a little punk but he’s trying.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Bede’s pencil just keeps tapping as he tries to decide on what to write. A letter on his left, and lined paper on his right has left him somewhat in a predicament on which to write on first. 

Well, more or so the left paper. He already knows what to write for his right. It’s a quiz on fairy types of course for the gym. Though officially Ballonlea’s gym trainer, he’s still got a long way to go. Not to mention picking out his own gym challenge. For now this is just a temporary solution. 

It’s hardly morning outside, or what Bede can tell. The glowing mushrooms that radiate light don’t do an amazing job at telling the time but at morning they seem to shine the brightest as if replacing the sun that can’t shine through the tall branches. At night they’re as calm as stars, illuminating your way if out on a late-night errand. 

Ms. Opal likes to be up early for the day, just a bit before the gym opens, so Bede wakes up as well, it wasn’t too far off from when he participated in the gym challenge. Sleeping in his tent until the sun’s rays peeled through the opaque magenta. 

Curly hair combed, gym uniform on, Bede only has to wait until breakfast is ready and the two can make it on their way. He’s rather quite thankful to Ms. Opal in a lot of ways, but staying in Ms. Opal’s as a guest is very nice of her. It’s a rather small home, like most homes of the Galar region he guesses, but it does the job well enough. 

“How is your quiz coming along, child?” Ms. Opal asked, still whisking the eggs and cream for their french toast, extra eggs on the side for frying. 

“What is the smallest fairy type?” Bede replied, he hadn’t written it down yet but it was the first question that came to mind. 

“Too many answers, my dear. It’s Flabébé, Cutiefly, and Comfey of course!” 

Agh. Maybe he should think of a different one if this one wasn’t good enough. 

“How about how many pink fairy types there are?”

“Why, sixteen. Quite creative.” 

He quite smirked like a Liepard if only for a moment as he got it down onto the quiz paper. Opal does give a bit on how he could choose a few different questions, though pink is just a well...pink color, Bede’s prideful little smirk wears down, but he mentally shakes his head. The praise is quite nice, but he has to remind himself that he does things for himself. It’s still rather a new feeling, after all. 

Turning over to his left paper, he decided that he should probably start it. Yet, that’s the most frustrating part, actually starting the darn thing. How does he even address this man now?

Chairman? No, he’s not the chairman anymore. Just Rose is too informal. Da—

Mister. He’ll call Rose, Mister. 

Then, how does he greet the former chairman? Salutations? Greetings? Dear? 

Bede can’t help but let out a huff of frustration.

Ms. Opal can sense his frustration and to humor him she joked, “It’ll be done in just a minute.” Obviously she quite well knows that it’s not the toast he’s worried about. Bede acknowledged her with a nod, and starts to write.

_Mr. Rose_

_We have not talked in a while, not since I was disqualified from the gym challenge. I would simply like to catch up with you, due to this._

_I have heard of your plan and you turning yourself in via news._

Bede stopped, not sure of what else to say after that. How does one exactly continue something after a sentence like that? He needs to change the subject immediately and scratches that sentence out. Rose will know he knows. It’s been all over the news, probably halfway over the world. 

_I have become a gym leader. Ballonlea’s one in fact. Ms. Opal took me in as her protégé._

It holds the same arrogant stride that Rose knew, surely he doesn’t know that the boy has changed a bit. Would it seem off to Rose if he had changed? Bede isn’t sure. He is still somewhat of a snob, so the gym trainers and challengers joke, but he has attempted to not be for once in his life. If one has to be cocky to someone though, he wouldn’t have it another way. 

The former chairman, though truly believed in the preteen, had always been front and center to Bede’s pretentious nature. It’s just how Bede has grown up. There was always a bigger Gyrados, and he needed to be that Gyrados in that orphanage. The kids were too soft, despite their attempts to be nice. The caretakers too. Even in front of the former chairman, he just could not soften his scales. It was his way to cope back then. 

Rose certainly wouldn’t expect him to change after so long, right? He decides to change the subject once again. 

_There were Dynamax Pokémon recently. I’m sure you heard about them. Some men named after a sword and shield, or something like that were the cause. Do not worry, however, I took care of my gym and this epidemic is no longer._

He doesn’t know what else to say, other than the words he’s been avoiding, so he takes a deep breath and continues. 

_I’m not sure if you will or can’t reply, but I do wonder when you are getting out, if at all. If you wish, if you can reply and if you want to, I might write to you some more if that happens. To keep you up with current events, of course. For now, I will end this letter to you. I hope you will find time kind to you, Mr. Rose_

Bede simply stared at the page as Ms. Opal slid the hot plate above his letters, ruffling his hair slightly, bringing him out of his concentration.

“Ms. Opal, I’m going to have to comb my hair again.” Bede complained, but Opal let out a chuckle. 

“Good thing you’ve plenty of time to get ready, haven’t you?” 

Yes, indeed, but the ruffling was not appreciated. Well, it was, but Bede would never quite admit it. Setting aside his papers, he took a bite out of his fluffy toast, though he still was focused on his letter. Just one more send off, just one to Mr. Rose, but his mind ended up blank at all the other ways he could end it. His eyes shift to Ms. Opal, who’s calmly eating her own breakfast, but she has such a look in her eye that she knows who he’s writing to without ever having to look.

If it’s a wise thing or fairy magic, he’ll never know.

_Sincerely and truly, Bede._

**Author's Note:**

> I post all my fics via phone this is gonna be heck to italicize.
> 
> Also I’m proud of my little comparisons to Pokémon like I’m extremely proud of “Theres always a bigger Gyrados” I only hope I spelled it right


End file.
